


Day 5: Sweaters and Scarves

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jackson Never Left, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t happy that Jackson had such shit self-esteem...but damn, it did make him react so much more sweetly to gentle touch and praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Sweaters and Scarves

Derek doesn’t have time for flashy clothes. Maybe at one time he did, maybe once--when he was younger and stupid and thought that things like clothes and cars and money meant _anything_ \--he wanted nothing more than to be dressed in the latest and greatest. But he doesn’t see the use in it now. A sweater that costs a hundred bucks doesn’t keep him any warmer than one that cost twenty does.

But Jackson….Jackson likes his clothes like he likes his car; flashy and loud, practically screeching " _I’M BETTER THAN YOU"_   without Jackson ever having to say the words.

“You’re such a princess.”

“Excuse you,” Jackson shoved viciously at Derek’s shoulder before shivering when a cold wind blasted through the space between them. “I’m not hot blooded like you.”

“You’re a werewolf.” Derek reminded him with a roll of his eyes, yanking the younger boy back in tight to his side. “We all run hot.”

“Maybe I’m broken.” Jackson’s words were soft, barely there under the vicious wind tearing through the preserve, but Derek heard them like someone had taken a megaphone to his ear.

Twisting, he toppled Jackson onto his back, pressing him down into the cold ground, ranging over him as he captured two thick wrists in his hands. Jackson struggled for one moment before going pliant, thighs spreading open to take Derek between them, head falling back. Derek went for the scarf wrapped around his throat with vicious intent, yanking it off and tossing it aside.

All Jackson had worn was his sweater and scarf, complaining that his new jacket was taking longer at the tailor’s and “nothing else goes with this outfit!” It made it much easier for Derek to get to bare skin, yanking on the neckline of the sweater, hushing Jackson’s offended huff with a sharp snap of his teeth.

“You’re my first beta. My first progeny.” It didn’t matter that Derek wasn’t an Alpha anymore, that the Hale pack had been obliterated with Isaac’s final goodbye. “You are whole and beautiful and a _moron_ if you think any less of yourself.”

Jackson made a small huff like he was going to protest, but all the air he’d sucked in on a breath hissed back out when Derek put fangs to his throat. It was gentle--as gentle as he knew how to be--but the scrape made Jackson shiver under him, hips bucking up. He was hard, had likely been hard since Derek had taken him down, and Derek rolled his hips leisurely, grinning at the sharp inhale and soft moan.

He wasn’t happy that Jackson had such shit self-esteem...but damn, it did make him react so much more sweetly to gentle touch and praise.

“Tell me you’re worthy. That you’re whole and perfect.”

There was a slight pause, Derek rolling his eyes and catching the edge of the sweater in his teeth, tearing just a bit in threat. Jackson practically jack-knifed under him, hands patting frantically at Derek’s back and sides.

“Alright, alright, _fuck_. I’m good, I’m perfect, I’m king of the world. Don’t rip my sweater, asshole!”

Derek grinned into the material, shoving his cold nose rudely into Jackson’s pulse and chuckling at the way Jackson yelped and writhed, serving only to rub their cocks together once more.

His beta was perfect and prissy and Derek wouldn’t have him any other way.

As it turns out, Jackson’s clothing served a purpose after all. A hundred dollar sweater protected from the cold ground a lot more than a cheap one would have.

And wasn’t that just handy knowledge to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
